


Phantom Touches

by Yep_Im_Here_Too



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Sort Of, Voice Kink, chapter 2 bois ;)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yep_Im_Here_Too/pseuds/Yep_Im_Here_Too
Summary: George has a little masturbation session while thinking of his best friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 37
Kudos: 866





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> shout out to the fact that i kept accidentally typing "Groge" while writing this

George leaned back in his chair, staring at the ceiling and sighing. Figures he finally gets around to editing the video he’s been procrastinating for 3 days, and he gets a random boner 10 minutes in. He supposed there were worse things to be interrupted by.

George leaned forward again, saving and minimizing his work before taking off his headset and scooting back from the desk. He palmed himself through his pants, sighing through his nose, before pushing them down to reach into his boxers easier. George licked his hand and took hold of his cock, squeezing slightly before starting to stroke himself slowly. A bit of tension bled from his shoulders that he didn’t realize he was holding as he relaxed, and increased his grip a bit. As he began getting into it, he couldn’t help but think of Dream. It was only a few weeks ago that George realized he.. liked… Dream. Even though he had never seen his face, George had no problem getting off just thinking of his voice alone. Biting his lip lightly, he sped up his stroking to a good pace, as he imagined Dream’s hands skirting up his sides. George wondered if he would be the type to take his time and gently explore, or rough him up a bit before taking whatever he wanted. Both options made George shiver. He moaned softly as he imagined Dream’s low voice in his ear.

“You’re so beautiful, George, all worked up for me. My pretty boy.” He would whisper. George absentmindedly pushed his free hand up his shirt, pinching a nipple and wishing Dream was doing it instead. He shuddered, pushing back in his chair a bit further. However, he soon groaned in annoyance as he realized that masturbating with just his dick wasn't going to cut it right now. He stood up, shucking off his pants and boxers on the way to opposite side of the room. He crawled up onto his bed, pushing the comforter down to the bottom in case he made a mess. Once positioned in the middle of the bed, he reached into his bedside drawer and pulled out the bottle of lube. He became slightly embarrassed of himself as he made a mental note that he would have to buy more soon.

George flopped onto his back once he had the lube, opening it and squeezing some onto his fingers. He gave his cock a couple strokes before opening his legs and moving his fingers down to his ass. He rubbed over his hole for a moment before slipping his index finger in, sighing at the feeling. The british man once again fell back into his thoughts from earlier, of Dream running his hands up and down his body. 

“Look at you. Can’t even come properly without something filling your ass. Bet you wish it was me, huh?” Dream murmured into George’s ear. George hummed, feeling a slight tug on his heart before refocusing on the task at hand. He quickly pressed another finger in, no longer in the mood for going slow. He could feel his face and chest were completely pink at this point. 

“Already so used to this, even though you only started a few weeks ago,” The blond-haired man said as he leaned into George’s neck. “Who knew little Georgie was a slut all along.”

“Ah! Dream..” George suddenly moaned, not expecting that kind of language even from his own conjured image of Dream. He frantically searched for his prostate with the two fingers he had pumping in and out of himself, moaning loudly when he pressed right against it. He imagined Dream licking and sucking at his neck, knowing it was very sensitive. He wanted it so badly. 

“Dream, ah~ please, fuck!” The brunette groaned, shoving a third finger into his hole and speeding up the hand on his cock. His back arched as he felt himself grow hotter, the tightness in his lower stomach signaling he was close. George’s moans were filling the room, near constant between the physical pleasure and his fantasies of his best friend. He gasped as he felt a phantom bite at his ear, and he arched further up, squeezing his eyes shut.

“C’mon, come for me baby,” Dream whispered, and that was what finally pushed him over the edge.

“D-Dream..!” George moaned, his breath stuttering as he came all over his stomach. He pressed his fingers into his prostate and squeezed his dick in his fist as he shuddered. As he slowly came down from his high, George slipped his fingers out, milking his cock with one last stroke before collapsing back down onto his bed. He panted lightly.

Eventually though, he had to sit up order to clean himself up. He winced slightly, his hole a bit sore after the slightly rough treatment towards the end. He cleaned up the area, and hopped into the shower.

After fantasizing about Dream, he couldn’t help but feel a bit lonely now that the moment was over. George washed himself on autopilot, his thoughts occupied by him. He wondered if Dream was even gay, and what he would think of George if he knew that he liked him. George obviously wasn’t thinking about confessing anytime soon, not wanting to possibly make his relationship with Dream awkward. His shoulders sagged at the thought. There was no way George was going to breathe a word of this to anyone. George stepped out of the shower, drying and dressing himself before reluctantly sitting back down at his desk. He was tired after his masturbation session, but it was too early to sleep and he still had work to do. His eyes were drawn to discord as he realized he had a notification.

Dream: wanna call

George mulled over the idea of putting off his editing even further, but decided it probably wasn't a good idea.

George: im editing

George: later though 

Dream: ok :)

George smiled softly at that. It was no wonder he was in lo-.. liked Dream. But for now, he put all thoughts of him out of his head, and got to work.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ask and ye shall receive

“…Dream. What the hell is that.”

Dream wheezed at George’s monotone question, knowing he was referring to the dumb meme he just sent. One of his fans had drawn George in a Sailor Moon outfit on Twitter, and Dream almost ruptured a lung trying to hold in his laughter as he sent it to George on discord. 

“You look- you look great George! What are you talking about?!” He laughed, cutting himself off mid sentence in another wheeze. The sound made George lightly chuckle too. They had been on call for a few hours now, just messing around and sending each other dumb stuff they found on social media. Dream’s laughing eventually subsided, and he glanced at the clock in the corner of his screen. Almost 5pm, which meant that it was just about 10 for George. Not that it really mattered. Dream leaned his head onto his chair and pushed his shoulders back in a lazy sort of stretch before breaking the comfortable silence in the call.

“I’m gonna go get water or something, be right back gogy.”

“Stoppit. Don’t call me that.”

“What? You mad bro?”

“Ugh, shut up Dream go get your water or whatever, get out of here.”

Dream snickered at the exchange. Even without his face cam on, Dream knew George was fighting to keep a smile off his face as they bickered. Dream muted himself on discord before finally getting up, stretching for real this time as he put his arms over his head and leaned back. He padded out of his room, heading down the hall to the kitchen and grabbing himself a cup of water. He leaned against the counter as he sipped it. For once, he wasn’t really thinking about anything, he just sat and enjoyed the silence. Just as he downed the rest of his drink a minute later, Patches strolled in front of him, rubbing her face on his leg.

“Aww, hi Patches! Where have you been all day, huh?” He cooed, scooping her up and snuggling her. She purred affectionately, and Dream’s heart melted all over again. 

It must have been almost 15 minutes later Patches finally started squirming to be put down, and Dream reluctantly let her go. He could snuggle that damn cutie all day. The blond man turned back to his kitchen, deciding to have a cheese stick before he went back in his room. He grabbed one and wandered around his kitchen and living room while he munched, cleaning up stray objects and watering his little hanging houseplant in the window. 

It was the moment his eyes landed upon Patches lounging on the couch that Dream remembered he was still on call with George. Whoops. He hurried back to his room, settling in his chair and throwing on his headset. He was about to unmute and apologize when he realized that George was humming a song. Dream stalled, mouse hovering over the unmute button, before sighing and sitting back in his chair. It was just humming, George probably following the tune of whatever song he was listening to, but Dream was still captivated. It was pretty rare he got to hear George sing anything that wasn’t wildly out of tune in a joking manner. Dream smiled softly to himself as he listened. He didn’t know the song, but it didn’t matter. 

Without really being fully conscious of it, Dream’s thoughts wandered to his own feelings on the man he was practically creeping on currently. It was moments like these that reminded Dream just how bad he had it for the older man. Dream always knew that George was a cute, even back when he thought he was straight. But after a certain awakening, he realized that he had been crushing on George for weeks without even realizing. And that had been months ago by now. 

He had made the decision not to tell George anything. It wasn’t that he was particularly scared of telling him, he knew George was an understanding person even though he didn’t like Dream in that way. Rather, confessing his feelings just seemed like such an outlandish idea that he dismissed it almost immediately. It wasn’t something he thought about doing someday, or even fantasized about. Dream was happy just the way he was, though he couldn’t help but tease George and fluster him through flirting. Even if it meant eavesdropping a little bit to hear the slow melody George was humming, Dream was content. 

Dream slowly came back to himself as he realized George’s humming had tapered off into silence, aside from some keyboard clicking. The american sighed, a bit sad it was over so soon, and once again prepared to unmute himself when he heard the telltale rattle of George’s chair signaling that he had gotten up. “Bad timing I guess,” Dream thought to himself. Soon enough though George returned, his sigh coming through Dream’s headset clearly. He wondered if he stayed silent long enough, he would get to hear another song.

There was a clatter on George’s end, and then some clicking of the mouse before his chair creaked again. But the sound of some kind of bottle cap popping open let Dream know that he was still at his desk. There was a bit of nearly inaudible shuffling of some sort, and then Dream froze as he heard a pleased sigh. That was… pretty unusual. What was George doing?

A few moments of silence passed, before Dream heard something.

George moaned.

It was breathy and quiet, Dream might not have even heard it if he hadn’t been paying rapt attention to the call. But there was no mistaking it. George.. George was jacking off. On call. 

Oh god. Dream was rooted to the spot. Every thought in his mind was obliterated, replaced by sheer panic. George must have forgotten he was in a call since Dream was gone so long. What the fuck was he going to do? Dream tried to recover himself and think, but it was tough with his heart beating a mile a minute and the light blush beginning to stain his cheeks. His first thought was to immediately leave the call, but.. George would definitely hear him leave. Dream supposed that there was a chance George wasn’t still wearing his headphones but he didn’t want to risk it. If George heard him leave the call, he would know that Dream heard him.

So that was out. Of course, the obvious option was to just take off his headphones, leave his room, and never come back. Perhaps bury his face in the couch cushions next to Patches and try not to think about how he wanted to hear more. 

Another soft moan drifted through his headset. 

Dream could feel his face heat up even more. George sounded so hot it was killing him. At the same time, the guilt from listening in on his oblivious friend during such a private moment was eating at him. He could listen and never be caught as long as he didn’t say anything. But did he really want that on his conscience? 

Dream was at such conflict with himself that he couldn’t move a muscle. He was scared to do anything. He felt a pang of both shame and arousal at once as George groaned, and his cock twitched in his shorts. Dream’s hands were clenched onto the armrests of his chair in a death grip. He found himself hyper focusing on every noise George made.

“Mm, fuck..” George murmured. Dream almost whimpered to himself just hearing it. George’s voice was low, and slightly raspy. It was pure heaven to Dream’s ears and his cock was filling to full hardness in his shorts. But he made no move to relieve himself, intently focused on just listening to George. His moans had picked up in pace, becoming just a bit louder. He must be getting into it now.

“Fuck, Dream.. Nnn!” For the second time that night, Dream’s heart rate skyrocketed. For half a second, he thought he had somehow been found out, before he realized what just happened. George had moaned his name. Did he hallucinate it? There was no way. Did.. Was George really jerking off thinking about him? The thought made Dream absolutely giddy, but he couldn’t be fully sure. Surely it was a mistake or something…

George’s discord icon lit up green as he moaned again, this time sounding the tiniest bit desperate. Dream’s hands tightened their hold on his chair, until he forced himself to let go at the ominous creaking from the plastic. God, George sounded so sexy like this. Dream knew he would never forget this for the rest of his life.

“Dream!” George gasped. “Please! Ah!” He was steadily panting between his moans now.

Dream was burning up. George was thinking of him while masturbating. Dream took in an unsteady breath. He slowly reached for his mouse, hands shaking. It might be awkward at first, or maybe George would even hate him for listening, but.. If he felt the same as Dream, surely it would be fine, right?

Dream unmuted. 

“G-George..?” He whispered. He braced himself for impact.

  
But nothing happened. Or, rather than nothing, George carried on like he hadn’t heard Dream at all. He moaned again, seemingly unaware that Dream had said anything. But he couldn’t stay silent anymore. He tried again, this time trying to push his trembling voice to normal speaking level.

“George.” 

At that, he heard George’s breath catch as he went silent. He heard his mouse click.

“D-Dream?” George hesitantly called. 

“You, uh, I guess you forgot you were calling? I came back a few minutes ago.. Um..”

There was a beat of silence.

“Oh my god.” George said. “Oh my god, Ohmyfuckinggod. Dream!” George’s voice became hysterical towards the end, and Dream winced in sympathy before interrupting him. He really didn’t want George to think he was disgusted or something.

“George, wait. Um. I heard you.. calling.. me, but I just want to say before you hang up or something. It was really hot.” He took a breath. Luckily, George didn’t say anything as he prepared himself for what he was about to say. “I, um, this is a pretty stupid way to come out about it but I like you George. And.. I kinda want you to keep going.. If you’re comfortable with it…” Dream trailed off, becoming less and less sure of himself as he went on. He almost facepalmed as he thought about this crazy situation. Imagine confessing to your best friend after hearing them masturbate in a discord call.

George was silent for a scary amount of time. It was probably only 5 seconds or so but it felt like forever to Dream. He found himself worrying his lip as he waited for George’s reaction.

“I…” George began, trying to put together his racing thoughts in a coherent sentence. “Do you really mean that? You like me? This better not be some kind of pity you’re giving me.” 

“No! It’s not that, I swear. I love you George..” Dream said softly. He felt the blush from earlier returning to his face. 

“Oh…” The brit trailed off into silence for a moment. “Uh, so you don’t mind? That I.. think about you?”

Even with the slightly vague phrasing, Dream knew exactly what he was talking about. “Actually, the reason I didn’t say anything is because I was listening to you. Sorry.. But also, you sounded really hot.” He smirked.

“Dream!” George exclaimed. The blond haired man could practically hear the blush on George’s face. But the fact that he didn’t actually sound upset made him lean forward in anticipation.

“Will you continue?” 

“Um.. I guess…”

Dream could tell he was a bit nervous now, so he decided to start the “scene.”

“What were you thinking about earlier?” He asked gently.

He heard George shuffle in his seat a bit and sigh. “I was listening to some clips of your voice from our videos.” Shit, that was pretty hot. George was getting off to his voice. It also explains why he didn’t hear him the first time he called out.

“Good thing I’m here now. Touch yourself for me George, I wanna hear you.” Dream murmured. 

“Alright..” 

He heard George grab what he knew to be lube now and pop it open again, presumably recoating his fingers in it. “I guess I should move my mic a bit closer for you,” George sighed.

“Mm, good choice. Do you finger yourself, too?” Dream asked bluntly, hearing George stutter in embarrassment for a moment before admitting he did. “Tell me what you’re doing, baby.”

“Ah.. I’m..” George gulped in embarrassment having to describe what he was doing. “I’m jacking off, slowly..”

Dream hummed, pleased that George followed his directions without complaint. It sucked that he couldn’t see him, but Dream didn’t want to push George to far when they were doing this for the first time. “Can you insert 2 fingers, Georgie? You’re doing so good.”   


George complied silently, but moaned breathily when he slowly pushed in his fingers, picking up where he left off earlier.

“Ok, mm… They’re in, Dream,” He mumbled. 

“Start moving, George.”

“Alright..”

Dream strained his ears listening for any sounds from George. As the british man started moving his fingers, he moaned softly. A particularly obscene squelch of lube was picked up by his microphone and Dream blushed madly. George moaned again, his fingers picking up speed and the hand on his cock finally moving again.

The sounds George was making were driving Dream crazy. His voice as he pleasured himself was beautiful. It was a dream come true that he finally got to have George, even if it was still from an ocean away.

“Dream, please, ah..” The brunette whimpered, and Dream was suddenly made aware of how hard he was, his cock painfully straining against the fabric of his shorts. He shoved a hand in without preamble, taking hold of himself and slowly pumping. He didn’t want to go too fast and make noise, he just wanted to hear George.

“Good boy, you’re doing so good, George. You sound amazing,” He said honestly, and George shivered at the praise. 

“Fuck, feels good Dream.. Mmm!” George bit his lip as his fingers brushed across his prostate, and Dream relished his moan. “Shit, Dream, ah!” George gripped his cock in his fist tightly as he fucked himself onto his fingers faster, feeling hotter and hotter knowing Dream was listening. It felt so good to moan out Dream’s name knowing he liked it. He scooted down in his chair a bit to get a better angle on his prostate, moaning when he brushed it with his fingertips.

Dream sped up the hand on his own dick slightly, George’s moans had his cock begging for release and he couldn’t help but try to relieve it. He groaned quietly, and George gasped when he heard it. 

“You feel good George? Are you gonna cum soon?” Dream asked lowly, slightly out of breath.

“Yes, oh fuck, please Dream, I wanna cum!” George whimpered, running his thumb across the head of his cock and moaning. He heard Dream curse and felt proud through the fog of pleasure that he was the one pulling those reactions out of Dream. 

“Fuck, you’re so good for me baby. Go ahead and cum.” He growled, and George nearly sobbed.

“Ah~ Dream!” George wailed, and he was cumming. He arched in his chair, squeezing his cock, and pumped himself through orgasm, vaguely hearing Dream groaning in his headset. 

Dream almost came in his shorts just listening to George, and he quickly fucked his hand, groaning as he listened to George moan his name like that. He listened to the british boy slowly come down from his high, panting harshly.

“Dream..” George mumbled weakly, and shivered when he heard the american curse again.

“God, fuck George. You did so well babe.” Dream moaned, he was so close to cumming. He just needed a bit more.

George bit his lip, listening to Dream jerk off. He wished he could help out in person, but for now..

“P-please, I wanna hear you feel good too Dream..” He said, making his voice extra breathy for him. It had the desired effect as Dream groaned again and finally came, cum spilling over his hand as he hunched over in his chair. George shuddered as well, the rasp in Dream’s voice was incredibly hot. 

Both of them stayed quiet as Dream panted and recovered. George reached over his desk for tissues, wiping the cum off his stomach and his hands as he waited for Dream. When his breathing was no longer picking up on his mic, George spoke.

“So.. that was something.”

Dream chuckled tiredly. “It sure was, Georgie.”

George smiled, but it fell after a moment as he tried to put his next thought into words.

“Um, does all this mean you want to.. date?” Even though Dream had confirmed he liked George, there was always a chance he had just gotten caught up in the moment, or he wasn’t thinking clearly and would regret it later, or maybe it was just pity after all..

Dream interrupted George’s spiral of self-doubt with a hum. “Well, only if you want to, I don’t want to pressure you or anything.” He sounded confident enough, but inside Dream was also nervous.

“No! I mean, you’re not pressuring me.. I..” George hesitated. He didn’t like saying the L word much, but now that he knows Dream isn’t teasing him and means it in the same way George does, he wanted to say it for him. For Dream. “I-I love you, Dream.. I want us to be together..” He whispered, like the words were some kind of secret.

Dream’s heart skipped a beat hearing it, and he nearly melted at how sweet it was. 

“I love you too, George.. This might have been a weird way to get together, but I’m so glad it happened.” He laughed softly, the butterflies in his chest strengthening when he heard George laugh too. They sat in companionable silence for a moment before Dream spoke up again. “Ok, this is really nice and all, but my hands are sticky and I really want to shower. Do you wanna call again later?” He asked.

George glanced at the clock, almost 11pm. “Yeah, we can call for a few more hours before I go to sleep later.”

“Alright. See you, Georgie.”

George rolled his eyes good-naturedly and said his goodbye as well before hanging up. He sat for a moment, not doing anything, before suddenly slamming his forehead onto the desk. He almost screamed in giddy joy.

“I’m dating Dream!!!” He yelled to himself, raising his head and smiling like a madman to himself. Suddenly he found himself looking forward with renewed vigor. He couldn’t wait to meet him in person and be able to kiss him and hold him. But for now, he just grinned to himself, resisting the urge to skip all the way to the shower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i tried so hard to finish this before 4am, but it didnt happen... 😅 4:33am this time. why is the only time i can get work done ass o'clock in the morning 😂
> 
> also, did anyone ask for 400 words of dream puttering randomly around his house and basically doing nothing? well u got it. this ended up being a lot longer than i thought it would be, i looked at the wordcount and just went O_O
> 
> but anyway. hope u little fiends enjoyed :) knowing me im gonna be burnt out on smut for a while, but if you have any fluffy ideas u might want me to write, please share! it might be a while but im surprised that ive actually been *doing* writing lately so you never know what i might do next hehe

**Author's Note:**

> well would ya look at that, i actually wrote another thing for this fandom. and somehow once again its finished at exactly 4:01am lol woops
> 
> uhh i ended up including some end stuff about george thinking so i might expand this if you guys like it. i already have my idea of dream mutes in a call and george forgets hes there and then some slippy slippy happens 😳
> 
> also feel free to make criticisms or suggestions even little grammar mistakes u might feel bad about pointing out lol.


End file.
